Individual discrete components are typically fabricated on a silicon wafer before being cut into separate semiconductor die and assembled in a package. The package provides protection against impact and corrosion, holds the contact pins or leads which are used to connect from external circuits to the device, and dissipates heat produced in the device.
Wire bonds may be used to make connections between an integrated circuit and the leads of the package with fine wires connected from the package leads and bonded to conductive pads on the semiconductor die. The leads external to the package may be soldered to a printed circuit board. Modern surface mount devices eliminate the need for drilled holes through circuit boards and have short metal leads or pads on the package that can be secured by reflow soldering.
Many devices are molded out of an epoxy plastic that provides adequate protection of the semiconductor devices and mechanical strength to support the leads and handling of the package. Lead materials should be chosen with a thermal coefficient of expansion to match the package material.
Some integrated circuits have no-lead packages such as quad-flat no-leads (QFN) and dual-flat no-leads (DFN) devices that physically and electrically couple integrated circuits to printed circuit boards. Flat no-lead devices, also known as micro leadframe (MLF) and small outline no-leads (SON) devices, are based on a surface-mount technology that connects integrated circuits to the surfaces of printed circuit boards without through-holes in the printed circuit boards. Perimeter lands on the package provide electrical coupling to the printed circuit board.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.